cityvillefandomcom-20200223-history
Community Buildings
Community Buildings are buildings that increase the maximum population capacity of your city. Most Community Buildings are unlocked by reaching specific levels but some require you to complete a certain goal. Once the building is complete it will need either a set of Staff Members or a set of Gifts before you can open the building and take advantage of the increased Pop Cap. Buildings needing Staff Members do not need any Gifts to open and Buildings needing Gifts do not need any Staff Members to open. Among the [[Gifts|'Gifts']] used for opening buildings are: Gold Plating, Marble, Building Grant, City Seal and Ribbon. Some buildings require more than one of each. These items can be bought for 1 Cash each or given as gifts by your Neighbors. You can ask your Neighbors by either by putting the items in your wishlist and publishing it for everyone to see or by pressing the "Ask Friends" button which will allow you to send requests to specific people. '''Staff Members '''can also be bought for Cash but vary in cost. Visit the Staff Members article for more information. Community Buildings *Total Cost of Ownership (abbreviated TCO) includes the cost of both the structure and the land it occupies. Since the only way to currently purchase land is through the 12x12 land expansion for 20,000 coins, that makes land worth 138.89 coins per square. *Based on the analysis of TCO/Pop, it appears that the Emergency Clinic provides the best Community building value, at 31.11 coins per population limit increase. *Land-usage-wise, Firehouse, Carousel and Court House are most effective. Landmarks are even more effective, but of course very expensive. Benefits of Community Buildings The main purpose of community buildings is to raise your population limit. This allows two things: *More residential buildings. Residential population is shown always in the lower left of the screen. This number is the key to unlocking many building types in the game. *More businesses. Each business type requires a certain amount of population, although the exact amount is not shown to the user. If you build too many businesses without community buildings, then you suddenly hit this limit. In addition to raising the population cap, community buildings also give out cash and energy. Many of the community buildings can be collected from every 24 hours, but it is not known if this is true for all community buildings. The money given from collecting from a community building is usually 5 or 6 times 50 coins (i.e. 250-300 coins) which can not be increased with decorations. The energy required to collect from a community building is always 1, the same as collecting from anything else in the game. However, it seems that all community buildings are very likely to give back energy when harvested - and although it can happen that no energy is dropped, the usual amount of returned energy is one or even two energy. This makes collecting from them far better than collecting from residences, because they (almost) always replenish the energy used for collection, and sometimes give back more energy than they consumed. Category:Community Buildings